


Judgment

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 10 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeKurt is having the worst day ever.





	Judgment

It was official. Kurt was having one of the worst days ever.

The work had been hell after their suppliers messed up the delivery of the fabrics they needed, and it was Kurt who had to deal with the disaster because apparently, no one else at the office was capable of handling anything even remotely difficult. Then, after everything was finally dealt with, one of the interns bumped into Kurt in a rush, spilling all of his coffee all over him, and it took everything in Kurt’s willpower not to tear the intern’s head off.

So after he was finally free to go home, he had only two things on his mind: ice-cream and his softest blanket.

And that was exactly how Blaine found Kurt several hours later after he got home late in the evening after his rehearsals – curled up on the couch, bundled up in his favorite blanket, watching reruns of _Friends_ on tv, all while eating ice-cream straight out of the bucket.

Aware of Blaine standing there, not saying anything, Kurt slowly turned his head in his direction, deathly glare in his eyes. “Don’t you dare judge me.”

 Raising his hands, Blaine shook his head. “No judgment here, babe. Bad day?”

“The worst.”

“Mind if I join you?” Blaine asked, stepping into the room and after few seconds of pretending to think about it, Kurt raised one corner of the blanket, silently inviting Blaine into his blanket burrito.

When Blaine was settled, his body warm against Kurt’s side like a furnace, Kurt handed him the ice-cream bucket. “There’s an extra spoon on the coffee table.”

Keeping the features of his face neutral, Blaine leaned forward to grab it. “What a coincidence that it just lies there.”

“Total coincidence.”

Unable to keep a small smile off his face, Blaine made himself comfortable, dipping his spoon in the ice-cream before handing the bucket back to Kurt. “So, who are we killing today?”

“Josh The Intern, among the others.” Kurt muttered ominously. “He spilled his coffee on me.”

“Ouch.” Blaine winced, knowing Josh The Intern would remain on Kurt’s black list forever. “You know I’d help you hide the body if needed?”

“I know. I appreciate that.”

“Anytime, baby. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168401401509/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
